Idea Dump
by Fire Kitty2812
Summary: Hey guys this is just a page where im placing all my ideas iv had. feel free to check them out and use them as you wish XD
1. Chapter 1

Idea Dump

HI guys.

I know that I've been silent for quite a while now, however life has occurred and between work and university I have next to no time for anything except sleep

So unfortunately this means that, to those who have been following my "Heartless" story, I will no longer be updating anymore.

However, if anyone wishes to adopt, adapt or use any of my ideas, feel free... no need to ask.

I will be posting some of my earlier ideas up here as well in hopes that they help inspire future authors and authoress' . If you have any questions or would like any clarification send a PM (tho i may not get back to you immediately).

Good Luck and Have fun! XD

GHOST HUNT IDEAS #2 & #3

[As they entered the ballroom, Mai had a strange sense of de ja vu so strong that few a brief few minutes she was actually there, familiar hands gently guiding her in well-known movements across the floor. She laughed merrily as she twirled before giving a small curtsy to her mystery partner and running off to a young woman seated at one of the circular tables that lined the edge of the dance floor. The vision faded to the sound of Naru's voice calling her from the depths of the vision…memory? (Grand Piano in the corner? Naru/mai moment one night when those two are putting up camera's. Its just the two of them for three days till the others arrive. Lin is in China visiting sick family and ends up injured so he can't return.)]

…

"I'm home," she called softly. She wasn't surprised to receive no answer. It had been the same routine for almost five years now. Mai entered her silent house after taking of her shoes. Going into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of apple juice she then made her way up to the attic.

Many would expect a dusty junk filled room upon entering but when Mai was younger, she and her dad had cleaned it out to make it their little space. It was where her father could work with his music while teaching his little girl alongside him. One corner of the room held a filing cabinet full of ideas and songs, lyrics and even a few recordings another held a beautiful ebony grand piano a cello sitting on its stand beside. Against one wall was a desk skewed with papers, pens and cups. It was the only messy place in the room. Mai picked up the well-kept guitar from its stand and began to slightly tune it before strumming a few notes.

The strumming morphed into actual notes and a tune of a familiar song. Just as she was really about to lose herself to the music there was a knock on the front door. She sighed before placing the guitar back and leaving the room. The person knocked again a little more impatiently this time. "I'm coming!" she called, slightly irritated. Whoever it was, was going to get a well-deserved…hit? She'd opened the door to find Lin and Naru standing there looking like drenched cats. Looks like the storm that had been predicted earlier, had finally arrived.

She blinked in shock, "Um… come in?"

Naru smirked as he walked passed her, "Mai tea." A tick mark appeared in irritation. Lin sighed softly, "I'm sorry to intrude on you like this Taniyama-san."

Mai walked to a nearby closet and handed him a towel before aiming one at the back of the youths head. She smirked in satisfaction as it connected, the surprise of it actually causing Naru to stumble slightly. Naru grabbed it before turning and glaring at the smirking girl. "You get dry before even thinking of sitting down," Mai entered the kitchen noticing the pointed stare that Lin was giving Naru. It was like he was silently telling him to behave. She giggled quietly at the almost pout Naru had before turning to Lin, "Don't worry Lin-san you're not intruding. I'm just a bit surprised at your arrival. Was there something I can help you with? Is there a case?"

She set a cup of tea on the table gesturing for him to take a seat while she went to get Naru. When they were all seated with a cup of tea Lin began to explain. "No, no. Not quite. We need a place to stay for a few nights. It turns out that a rather violent spirit has made itself quite comfortable in our apartment. My shiki don't affect it, in fact they refuse to go near it. We would've asked John-san to help but he is currently in Australia, Takigawa is touring in America and Matsuzaki-san is in Europe visiting a friend so they are out. Would it be alright if we were to stay here till one of them returns?"

Mai looked thoughtful as she watched them. She stood telling them to wait there, before leaving the two men alone.

They sat in silence both tense at her answer; Lin because if she said no then he'd have to deal with a moody Naru who could be worse in temper than a woman when PMSing, and Naru didn't even know why he was so tense at the thought of rejection.

… wait…rejection?! Okay now he was losing his mind. As the tense atmosphere was reaching boiling point Mai returned. "Wow. What a heavy atmosphere? Why so tense?" If these two had been anyone else tick marks would've appeared. As it was they were close to snapping and Mai seemed to sense this as she giggled, "Relax. I just went to get you some dry clothes. If you're gonna be staying here then you might as well get dry and it looks as if you weren't able to grab anything,"

It was then that the two men notice the folded cloth in her arms. "Thank you Taniyama-san. We won't be here constantly as we'll be researching this spirit."

"That's fine. It's strange to see your shiki afraid for the first time. It's a bit worrying actually," she said absent minded, handing over the clothes, "Bathroom's second floor three doors to the right." With that Mai disappeared up the stairs. Lin left the room silently leaving a thoughtful Naru to ponder about the behaviour of his brunette. WAIT…HIS brunette. He let his head hit the table leaving it there until the quiet house suddenly seemed too quiet. He left the clothes on the table and made his way upstairs. The sound of running water informed him of Lin's whereabouts. A faint noise could be heard coming from above him. Opening a door he found a set of stairs leading to the attic, recognising the sound to be music. There was another door at the top of the stairs, his hand freezing on the handle as a voice sung in English. He blinked in surprise when he realized it was Mai's voice.

She spins and she sways

To whatever song plays

Without a care in the world

And I'm sitting here wearing

The weight of the world on my shoulders

It's been a long day

And there's still work to do

She's pulling at me

Saying "Dad, I need you"

There's a ball at the castle

And I've been invited

And I need to practice my dancing

Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh, I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone...

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed

She wants to know if I approve of the dress

She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away

And I need to practice my dancing

Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh, I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone

She will be gone

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand

Just glowing and telling us all they had planned

She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away

But I need to practice my dancing

Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh, I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone

…

Mai sighed and put down her guitar. "You can come in Naru!" she called softly. The door opened and the said man walked in, tense at being caught. She could see the question in his eyes, "The fifth stair squeaks on the way up. You can only hear it from here don't know why it's like that but it is. Heh, I use to make a game of it with my father to see how good I could sneak up on him when he was working."

"You play well. Who taught you?" asked Naru, less tense now that he had gotten an answer.

"I'm mostly self-taught. My dad started to teach me but he died not long after. Mum offered to put me into lessons but I refused and taught myself through trial and error. It helped that I seemed to have a natural talent for learning instruments."

Naru was about to reply when he caught sight of a picture on the desk. He went over and picked it up, aware of Mai's eyes following his movements carefully. He focused on the picture. A family of two stood in front of a giant sakura tree in full bloom. Sakura petals fell dancing around the family. A young woman with light brown hair that hung to her waist and pale emerald eyes beamed at the camera with a familiar smile he had seen often on Mai. A mischievous glint in her eyes showed a childish side to her. She wore a simple summer dress clearly showing a small baby bump. A young man stood beside her, one arm wrapped around the woman's waist hand sitting protectively on the small bump. His ebony hair was tied back in a short ponytail, similar to monks, revealing chocolate brown eyes. Naru turned to Mai shock and…was that excitement that she could see…on his face.

"Your parents are Taniyama Ayumu* and Montez Clara 'the woman who sees clearly'?" asked Naru unable to keep the wonder out of his voice, "I knew your name sounded familiar. I thought it to be a coincidence; it never occurred to me that you would be related to the famous musician."

"I have never seen you excited before. I take it that you are a fan of my father's works," said Mai cautiously.

"Of cour-" Naru caught himself when he realized how much he sounded like a child talking about his favourite toy. Mai giggled at the uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"I never knew that Ayumu and Clara got married. Almost 18 years ago Clara went missing and Ayumu went silent and no one knew why."

"That was when they got married and found out that mama was pregnant with me. Mama went off the radar because of that. She was afraid for me and wanted me to have a normal life. Unfortunately a medium and one as strong as mama can't just turn off their abilities and hope that spirits will just leave her alone. They were drawn to her. So despite her wishes I grew up with spirits for playmates. They enjoyed it when I played my music for them."

Pyrokenisis ability to light and extinguish fires with the mind

*Ayumu meaning dream, vision


	2. Chapter 2

Naru stared at the open diary in silence as he flipped through the faintly glowing white pages. He couldn't believe it. It had been almost three years since he last saw one of its kind, the last belonging to his brother Gene. It was shocking to say that he even recognised the hand writing. His eye twitched minutely mentally scolding himself for not realising it sooner. He should have known… there had been signs.

The young teen was startled as the silence that had descended upon the room was broken. "Naru, What is it?" asked Lin standing by the monitors. Naru knew Lin could see the panic and surprise in his body language and was thankful when the older man said nothing about it.

Naru reached the last page and closed the book with a sharp snap. Everyone jumped as it resounded around the room.

"This is the dream diary of a perfect medium," he said voice tight with emotions, "and I recognise the spiritual energies imprinted on it."

Lin caught this and hesitated before asking, "is it…his?"

"No but he was the one who issued it to the medium," Lin tensed at this and silence fell once again.

"Um…" started monk, twitching slightly when six pairs of eyes fell on him, "o-kay. Questions….what is a perfect medium, what's a dream diary, whose is it and WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Naru blinked blankly at the monk before sighing, "A perfect medium is someone who is all to communicate with all ghosts-"

"Isn't that what Masako does?" asked John honestly confused.

"No. Let me finish speaking _then_ ask questions. Miss Hara is a medium yes…but is far from being a _perfect_ medium. Miss Hara here is restricted to spirits who communicate in the Japanese tongue or any another language she is familiar with. However a perfect medium is someone who can communicate with _any_ spirits in _any_ tongue and most of the time they are unaware of even speaking in another language.

A medium can learn as many different languages as possible and still cannot be classed as a perfect medium. Most perfect mediums when they awaken their powers are contacted by a spirit guide that has been assigned to the person. These guides will create a diary such as this one using the combined spiritual energies of them both and is then they'll explain the Spirits Law.

Deliberately disobeying the Laws can lead to severe consequences such as the loss of their medium powers. These diaries have, inessential, its own spirit and will never leave its owners side without reason. For this diary to appear next to the monitors it means it probably has something to do with the case and its owner being in danger."

Naru took a breath looking at the stunned group. Masako sniffed in disapproval at the earlier barb toward her medium skills. Lin had a small frown whereas John, Ayako, Takigawa and Yasuhara had wide eyes, whether it was from the information or how he knew all of this, Naru couldn't tell.

"Now…a dream diary has _every single detail_ of _every_ spiritual encounter the medium has had. This includes conversations between their spirit guides and other paranormal beings, meetings, cases they may have been on, where, when, who, what, dreams of the past, present, future, unusual feelings, sights, sounds, increase or decrease of spiritual powers, _everything_ and all the entries are written in the language used at that time. These diaries, since they are spiritually bound to the medium and guide, record themselves. The words on the pages require no ink. Every letter in here is written in spiritual essence."

All eyes were upon the book staring in wonder. Masako made to grab the book but it was snatched away before she could touch it. She went to voice her protest but stopped at the slightly panicked look on Naru's face.

"No one is to touch the book. It could prove to be fatal. Perfect mediums are extremely protective of their diaries and will automatically know when it has been touched and by who. The moment I touched it my 'punishment' as they say was sealed. I'm a little surprised at the control she's showing. It takes immense concentration to withhold the call of a breached diary. Unless…"

' _Why did the diary appear? It's not a Perfect Medium to carelessly leave it just lying around.'_

"Unless what?" asked Masako.

"…Unless the diary is purposely withholding this breach from reaching its medium. They usually do that in extreme cases such as if the medium is in life threatening danger."

"How do you know that it doesn't belong to us?" asked Ayako shifting at the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Because you haven't tried to defeat me yet…" He trailed off as the door clicked open to reveal a flustered Mai bearing a loaded tea tray she quickly set it down, "Sorry it took so long the cook wouldn't stop talking…" she trailed off noticing her companions silent and the absence of Naru's snide remarks. It was then her eyes landed on her boss or more precisely the book he was holding; the swirling blue and white spiritual essence familiar to her eyes. She looked up in horror and shock at them. She stepped back shaking, clutching her head as a silent shrieking began penetrate her soul.

"Nonononononononono…" she muttered he eyes glazing over a milky white colour. She straightened and it was then, that one could consider hell breaking loose.

She flew towards Naru, with a shriek that could be classed as other worldly, who quickly leapt from his seat grabbing the wooden chair and swinging it in front of him just as Mai moved into its path. Before it reached her it shattered revealing the soft pink glow of a protective barrier. 'Damn' Naru thought as he dodged a kick aimed toward his head. He dropped in an attempt to sweep her feet out from under her only to have her backflip out of the way.

Subconsciously he thought back to the times where he'd had to go through the same thing with Gene. He knew if he was defeated and the book was 'won' back that the medium would return to their normal self but in this room with the silent observers he had come to call friends, he knew he couldn't, his pride wouldn't let him especially with the diary belonging to Mai. He **had** to win. He had to win to be able to gain access to the information the book held without being attacked every time.

Naru remembered the time when he had finally defeated his brother and had been granted the honour of being able to read the diary unhindered. It had helped with so many cases and had saved many lives.

Naru got lost in the thoughts of that fight that he began to replay the moves he'd used against Gene. He quickly darted underneath the girl grabbing he arm before twisting it around her back and sweeping her feet from underneath to pin her on the ground.

"Say it," he demanded applying more pressure to her twisted arm.

"I…admit defeat," she sighed before relaxing. Her milky eyes returned to their cinnamon colour as she spoke once again, "Can you release my arm and get off of me Naru, _now_." It was then he realized that he was straddling the lower part of her back. His cheeks held a faint tinge of pink as he stood smoothly pulling up the downed girl with him. They both winced as their injuries came to full light.

"I think you broke three of my ribs," Naru winced as he took a breath.

"Good for you. I think my ankle's twisted and my shoulder is dislocated. At least this was beneficial for us both-"

"BENEFICIAL?! HOW THE HELL IS BEATING EACH OTHER UP BENEFICIAL?! LOOK AT YOU BOTH! I MAY BE A DOCTOR BUT TO HELL IF YOU THINK I'LL KEEP PATCHING YOU UP IF THIS BECOMES A REGULAR OCCURANCE!" yelled Ayako as she stormed over to them first aid kit in hand.

Both teens winced as they remembered their company. They quickly complied when the living she- devil ordered them to sit down for fear of facing her wrath (aka the purse of pain). Ayako once again proved her doctoring skills a she patched the two up. It turned out that Mai _had_ dislocated her shoulder and sprained her ankle albeit mildly (she would be able to walk again in a few hours) as well as a mild concussion from hitting the wall and the multiple bruises she would obtain. Naru on the other hand had received four fractured and two broken ribs. He also had split his head just above his eyebrow, a butterfly clip was sufficient in patching it up, as well as a number of scratches and bruises.

"Damn Mai," whistled Takigawa when Ayako had informed the rest of the still stunned gang, "You sure do pack a mean kick, Mai,"

"Anyway how _was_ that beneficial to you both?" asked Yasu curiously. All eyes turned towards the two teens.

Mai sighed, "Have you ever wondered why I never really say much about my dreams except for small details or when you have already discovered a certain event. Well that's because of the spirit laws. I am unable to reveal certain information verbally. Now that Naru has defeated me and become what is called an Observer, he has the ability to 'observe' my diary whenever he wants to get the information that I can't reveal. This will be a great asset to the case as there are many relevant pieces of information that you've needed that could've ended this, damn case, days ago." Jaws dropped, "That is not all, there is now a spiritual thread connecting me and Naru. He will probably be pulled into some dreams. We will be able to tell if the other is in danger and their location and we now have a telepathic link."

"I wasn't aware of that the last time I had become an Observer," muttered Naru frowning.

"Of course you wouldn't. Even Gene wasn't aware of this as you two already had a telepathic connection. All it did was become stronger hence the vision you saw that night. And no, that wasn't because of your PK." Naru frowned but nodded in understanding.

"I'm also able to use my PK and clairvoyance without the severe side effects. I will still suffer from exhaustion but that will be all as Mai will be able to stabilize, purify and amplify my power." Now even Lin was gaping like a fool. Mai sighed and picked up her diary that had returned to the table sometime after the fight.

"Oh stop laughing you stupid diary," muttered Mai as she glared at it. "You really enjoyed recording that didn't you?"

The group looked at Mai warily. "I did say that a dream diary has its own spirit," said Naru as he watched the girl argue.

"Shut up. Why the hell are you here anyway? ...Nani!? I don' _care_ if you were bored!"

"You mean to say that it appeared next to the monitors because it was _bored_?" Lin asked, eyebrow rising in disbelief. Mai nodded eye twitching slightly.

"Hey Mai, how long have you been a Perfect Medium anyway?" asked Monk. The others turned to Mai expectedly.

"From the moment I was born."

"Is that even possible?" asked John, " I thought it started in the pre-teen years or as they approach puberty."

Mai shrugged, "I'm not sure if it is. When I was born mama told me that a young girl of about six came to her when I was barely two hours old and handed her a white diary. The girl told my mama that it was a present for me and that I would understand when I was old enough to. She said that mama wasn't to write in it as it was for me to fill. Then when mama took the book from her the girl vanished into thin air. She was my first spirit guide and she stayed with me until I was four. She'd been given another chance at life…reincarnation…" Mai was cut off by the door opening and their client entering.

"My apologies, I'm not intruding on anything important am i?"

"Not at all Miyuki san was there something that we can help you with?" replied Naru.

"No. I just came to inform you that dinner is ready and that…Oh my… are you alright? What happened?" She gasped as she finally took in the sight of the messed up room and Mai and Naru's injuries.

"I apologize for the damage. Unfortunately not ten minutes ago Mai here was possessed by a rather violent spirit that attacked the group. Fortunately they are unharmed as we made quick work of exorcizing the spirit."

Mai gaped discreetly as Naru wove a lie and half-truth together.

"Was it the spirit terrorising everyone?"

"No it was just a weak insignificant spirit looking for revenge to its wrong doer."

"Oh," she muttered disappointedly, before leaving.

"Weak insignificant spirit am I?" growled Mai throwing her diary at his head, which of course missed. Naru smirked at her before leaving after the client. Mai ran after him leaving the others to follow behind slowly.

"Oi get back here don't forget who _gave_ you those injuries."

"That's coming out of your pay by the way Mai."

"NANI!?"Mai growled. She smirked as she tugged on the new thin connection between them. Naru stumbled at the unexpected tug before walking into the door. Mai burst out laughing and the others chuckled at the sight.

"MAI…"

"Yes Naru…" said Mai her tone overly sweet with a tint of worry. Naru smirked before tugging on the link just as sharply as she had. Mai slipped with a yelp as she landed solidly on the ground.

"I've been wondering….who's Gene? Naru and Mai mentioned him yesterday. How is it that they both know him?" asked Ayako, lounging in the base. Yasu and Takigawa was there too each with a cup of fresh tea courtesy of Mai before she went to do an errand.

"Did you notice that they were using past tense when speaking of him? I wonder what Mai meant about Naru already having a telepathic link…"

"Why don't you ask him?" said the ever present, yet always forgotten, Chinese man. The three of them turned toward him guiltily. Lin had difficulty trying to keep the smirk off of his face. _Priceless_ he thought.

Naru walked in then, tea in one hand and eyes buried in Mai's diary that was balanced in the other. "Ask me what?" he questioned never once looking up as he took a seat.

"Who's Gene?" Asked Monk when it was clear no one else was going to talk. Naru lifted his head to study the three intense yet curious gazes directed at him. "…My nii-san," was all he said before going back to the diary leaving them gaping in surprise and shock. He sat on the couch opposite them ignoring their stunned stares.

Yasu, feeling braver now that the boss had answered a personal question so casually, asked, "How does Mai know Gene?"

"From what I've read, he is her spirit guide," he replied tersely indicating to the book he was still reading about. They blinked at his tone. ' _Was that…jealousy…?'_ Ayako thought, before smirking at Takigawa and Yasu who shivered in fear at what the Miko was planning. Lin watched in amusement, from the safety of the monitors. He was fully aware of Naru's thoughts and feelings towards the small girl. Now that Gene had come into the picture, and was in regular contact with the girl as it seemed, Naru was feeling threatened.

Lin shivered at the sight of Ayako's smirk and knew that this was all going to not end well for those involved. He saw comprehension dawn on the men's faces.

"Does that mean…"

"…that my brother is dead…yes. Now stop with the questions and go pack. We finish this case tonight. It has gone on for long enough. They hurriedly scrambled out of the room at the borderline dangerous tone.

Hall of dreams is where all dream diaries are stored for observations for PM and their observers when a PM dies.

Observers are people like Naru who have defeated a PM in battle for rights to 'observe' their dream diaries

Add in that the diary appeared on its own accord and it blocked the connection that allows its owner to sense any disruption in its energy due to being touched by an unauthorized aura.

Mai Frisbees it across the room and it disappears into an opening to the spirit world. Mai

If … were PM's. Their first DD colour would be/spirit energy (mixed colours)

Mai = white

Naru =Ocean blue

Gene = Forest Green

Masako = Baby Pink

Yasu = Sunny Yellow

John = Red

Lin = Silver

Ayako = Sunset Orange

Monk = Royal Purple

Black Diaries are often associated to PM's with taint in their essence and aura


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost Hunt Idea's

Naru straightened from his reading and looked around in slight confusion as he felt a familiar aura approaching from a distance. From where he felt it last he couldn't remember. Getting up from his seat he slowly made his way to his office door before opening it. Sound was the first thing he registered as he exited his sanctuary. He ignored the question his brunette assistant asked, opting to look around the room. His co-workers went silent as they noticed his expression.

"Mai, Is there any appointments today?" His frown deepened as she shook her head negatively. Just then Lin appeared in his doorway.

"Do you feel that?" The Chinese man asked also frowning.

"How could I not? Whatever it is its stirring my PK."

"Well my shiki are going crazy but not in fear. They're excited…" whatever else he was about to say was cut off as they both turned to the door. The room was silent as the occupants watched they the two men gaze intently at the door.

Bou-san was about to speak when the door flew wide open with a cry of "DID YOU MISS ME, OTOUTO?!" A young man stumbled in before promptly tripping over… absolutely nothing. Everyone sweated dropped at the muffled "Ow". As he stood up dusting himself jaws dropped. He turned to face the group, blue eyes crinkling in happiness as a wide smile split his face.

"Hi. I'm Eugene, Eugene Davis, but you can all call me Gene." Gene blinked at the silence before sweat dropping at the scene. Ayako who was just about to take a sip of tea was staring in shock at the new comer, the tea all but forgotten as it poured onto her lap. John was just staring pale faced, while both Bou-san and Yasu were looking in between a frozen Naru and an amused Gene. Masako held a smug smirk at the two. A sudden thud caused the occupants to turn to Lin who had turned pale and fainted. Madoka sat there, tears streaming down her face in joy. Mai however had the most unusual response.

"Hello Gene. I think you broke them."

"I think so too, Mai-chan." He smirked causing her to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Would you like some tea?"

Gene's grinned, "That would be awesome, Mai." He was about to take a seat when a glowing fist flew towards him sending flying into the wall.

"You bloody idiot! Where the bloody hell do you get off going missing for three years without calling your family who has believed you TO BE DEAD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DISTRAUGHT MUM AND DAD HAVE BEEN?! MUM ALMOST WENT INTO CARDIAC ARREST BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY IN NOT INFORMING US THAT YOU WERE OKAY! I saw you die Gene. I _felt_ you die. The vision went GREEN, DAMMIT!" Naru yelled in English. The room fell silent at his outburst. And while approximately 2 or 3 of them understood what they were saying, they all wore stunned looks at the loss of control.

Gene sat up flinching at the suffocating tension that had built up. Naru had unconsciously leaked his PK. "Calm down Noll, and give me a chance to explain before you lose control and hurt someone."


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost Hunt Exert

Mai was quiet as she watched her adopted family argue over the next course of action. She winced as the volume increased steadily and looked worriedly over to where her boss was seated. She could tell that he hadn't been feeling well today. He'd had only six cups of tea since the beginning of work and that had been almost eight hours ago. So whenever he called she'd make him some herbal tea that was supposed to help with ailments. When she had brought the first cup in she'd watched amused as he frowned at it before taking a small sip. He'd then raised his eyebrow and then snidely remarked that she was wasting time staring at him and that she won't get any smarter like that. With that she'd stormed out slamming the door (much to Naru's irritation) and went back to work. Mai had been glad he hadn't complained about the tea so it must've worked.

Mai snapped into reality when an angry shriek pierced the air. Unfortunately not in time to avoid the airborne stapler that had missed its intended target. Only Naru heard Mai's small cry of pain as everyone else was trying to restrain the angry priestess and Monk. A small bead of blood ran down the side of her head and with that Mai swore she heard something snap within Naru.

"SHUT UP!" He roared. A large crack appeared in the plaster of the wall behind him. "IF YOU CAN'T SHUT THE HELL UP AND RESTRAIN YOURSELVES FROM INJURING ANYONE THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE UNTIL YOU ARE ABLE TO!" His office window shattered. Now the five occupants were almost wetting themselves in fear and shock. With a mutual agreement Monk, Ayako, John, Masako and Yasuhara left leaving them to pray for the survival of their dear friend Mai as she now has to suffer the wrath of the boss.

As soon as the door shut leaving the two alone (Lin is on holidays) Naru let out a gasp of pain before clutching his head and collapsing onto the chair. Mai ignored the throbbing in her own head and went to Naru. "Naru, what happened? Are you okay?"

He just groaned, "Tea….Please." Without hesitation and pushing away the sudden dizzy spell she did as was asked. Five minutes later she had brought two cups of the herbal tea and placed one in front of Naru before sitting and taking a sip of her own. She sighed in relief as her headache lessened.

Mai turned to the young man in front of her and just observed him. His head in his slightly twitching hands groaning softly.

"It's your PK isn't it?"

"How did you-"

"-find out? Gene told me. He said that it has been a while since you last used a large amount of the energy and therefore it has built up and near bursting point which in turn can be life threatening."

"So you know then? How much?"

"Everything; not long after the case at my school. Anyway I believe I have a solution to your problem. Come"

Mai stood up and went around the desk to grab his arm. When she connected they both felt a small shock. Naru felt the immense pressure that had been gathering lessen slightly and he sighed in relief. He was surprised to hear a small sound almost like a mew come from the girl in front of him but when he looked at her she had her back to him and was dragging him to the door. She was shaking slightly he noticed just barely a quiver/tremor. They made their way outside and down the street and 15 minutes later they had reached her small apartment. Naru was just about to ask her what she was thinking when Mai opened a door and dragged him downstairs never releasing her grip.

They reached the bottom and instead of the basement he'd expected it lead to be a pathway. They followed it. After many twists and turns and ups and downs the concrete path turned to dirt and eventually to soft grass. Bright light filtered into the entrance as they exited into what seemed to be a large clearing in the middle of a forest.

"Welcome to Sanctuary Forest, the only forest that is hidden to everyone but a select few. It's a paradise."

"Impressive but why are we here."

"To release that energy of course."

"you do realize that I cant do that safely and I have enough energy to level this entire place."

"true but genes been teaching me how to help you for a while now. He said that he and I are alike in powers. Apparently im a latent perfect medium with esp, sensitivity, and post cognitive dreams. Abit more training and ill also be able to see and read auras. So i can bounce your energy while amplifying and stabilizing it if you need and my spirit can also "eat" bits of it too. Not much though. Didn't you notice the slight decrease in spiritual pressure along the way. As long as I maintain contact I can keep the pressure from rising again to quickly and until its all released

Mai paused and looked at naru. His eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped slightly.

So you're saying you'll be able to help me even in normal cases

Yep now do you want to release the energy or not.

If youre sure

Yes im sure just bounce it to me and ill bounce it back similar to gene

-along the tunnel multiple doors lead to various parts of the city

-Sometime during walk naru slips his hand into mais?otherway round? And walks just behind her instead of being dragged. Both blush slightly and noticed how right it feels

-when energy goes through mai she gasp in surprise and then falls to her knees still maintaining contact...feels good

-both get talking to get cover embarrassment and end up falling asleep from exhaustion side by side

-a few months later after a few more release sessions and has gained a closer friendship w/mai,


	5. Chapter 5

Mai Taniyama has a secret. When she was 10 her mum and twin brother died in a house fire. Mai has the psychic power _pyrokenisis_. It's very strong... so strong that when she uses it excessively or for too long etc. She loses herself and the power controls her.

Ten years old Mai had a post cognitive (?) dream concerning her father and it causes Mai unconsciously loses control of her powers and causes the fire. Mother and brother pass away due to severe burns and smoke inhalation, Mai survived due to immunity to fire. Did end up in hospital for about six to eight months due to severe exhaustion, heart failure, minor smoke inhalation, temporary blindness, multiple broken bones, new orphan status, mental conditioning, etc.

House collapsed on top of her. Mai was blind then 'regained' her vision. Different sight… Aura eyes. Sees the aura of everything. Can't read or write without help of her brother. Thomas is a spirit and hasn't left Mai's side since he died. Is a spirit guide?

Mai's original eye colour was a fiery red with other flecks of colour. Sign of an elemental/ of elemental blood. Thom's was an ocean blue. Quite like Naru's…who's also like Mai… half elemental spirit. Gene was an elemental too. His eyes were a stormy blue aka the wind, storms etc. Naru doesn't know this. Thom was a water elemental aka had _hydrokenisis ._ Mai's eyes are honey brown now due to the effects of her blindness? Effects of the seal?

He was very strong like her but could control his power as water is a calm flow that only when another form of nature interferes it becomes a turbulent force to be reckoned with unlike the fury of the fire that cannot be tamed…without aid.

Mai refuses to use her power and has sealed it away. She learnt sealing magic while in the hospital for this particular reason.

Adopted by the Taniyama couple. Two years later they die in a car accident…selective mute. Not paranormal just freak accidents. Mai never knew her real father as he is a full elemental spirit. One of the most powerful as he is able to control all the elements.

Starts to talk again on her 16th b'day; has learnt to laugh and smile again by the time she meets Naru and the rest.

During the hypnosis test in their first case, Mai doesn't let herself be hypnotized and only pretends to be. Hypnosis could result in the accidental awakening of her abilities.

Receives a case from a temple in the middle forest. Fires have been lit that can't be put out. They set themselves at dusk and burn till dawn where they extinguish and leave no trace of ever being there. Lately it has become dangerous and out of control… appearing more frequently and during daylight. The owner says that it's almost like they're beacons and are waiting for something…or someone. The number of flames increases each night.

Mai is silently freaking out and in a strained voice asks to draw each location of every fire where they appeared and in what order.

When she receives the completed task she stares at it in shock and with a pen she pen napped from Naru she connected the dots.

Face turns ghostly white and she sways where she stand almost fainting. Naru goes to grab her but she screams for him to don't touch her and to stay away. She then goes to her room and locks herself in where she takes off her shirt and stands in front of the mirror. On the skin above the heart a blood red symbol is steadily forming. It's the seal that keeps her powers locked away. The fires that keep alighting themselves formes the outline of the unsealing symbol which is slowly undoing the sealing. When both seals are fully completed the sealing will be released. Unsealing symbol permanently unseals its object so she is unable to reseal her powers away.

Though unaware of Mai's dilemma the SPR team is trying to find a way to undo it. 24 hrs before it is complete Madoka arrives with Yasu and informs them it is impossible to stop unless the caster dies and that only an extremely powerful medium? Is able to cast the seal let alone one of that size, Naru then says he already knew that so he had begun to research what it actually was and what it was used for and that he was working on figuring out what it was that was being permanently unsealed. He also knows that another seal should be around.

He stops talking when Yasu interrupts asking Mai what is wrong. She says nothing and says that she's going to get some sleep.

SPR team is worried about her odd behaviour but dismiss it as lack of sleep. Naru is unsure but leaves it as he plans to see her later.

Team hasn't seen Mai all day. Now only 30 mins to completion they search for her but stop in hopes to see her already there. They find her find her standing at the centre of the seal but don't make it in time to get her out of it. Seals complete and two barriers of fire appear around Mai then a hooded man appears surrounded in a barrier of all the elements…Mai's biological father. He's doing this because she is killing herself by locking up her powers.

A piercing shriek of pain splits the air as a brilliant white fire appears. Mai's father is shocked when he sees other colours appearing. She screams at the pressure from almost 7 years of built up magic.

When over…everything disappears. Mai collapses. Monk goes to pick her up but pulls back as she is too hot to touch and he burns his hand. Naru frowns and puts his hand to her fore head but at the cool feeling of her skin doesn't understand where Monk is coming from. He goes to pick her up but pauses when Mai's dad speaks. "Oh I see it now you're Michael's boy aren't you?" "I have no connection to that man!" snarls Naru shocking everyone. "Deny your father all you want. I don't care about how he refused to acknowledge his own blood and spirit. But at how he never even took the initiative to 'tell you about your abilities and I'm not talking about your PK." "What are you talking about?" Naru asked warily. The older man chuckled lightly. "You my boy are like Mai here. Half elemental spirit. With strong powers over all things water. Oh come on don't give me that look. Tell me have you ever felt like something was calling to you. Has unusual things ever happened that involved water. Like when your angry. Or had a never ending craving for a particular drink. Anyway I'll let Mai answer any questions after all she is quite knowledgeable in the area of ocean elementals and dawns coming so I've gotta vamoose. Bye Bye." With that he was gone in a gust of wind leaving only he stunned group to watch the sun peek over the mountain tops. Shrine belongs to Mai's dad and hasn't been used in a long time.

Naru then picks Mai up and carries her to her room. As he gazes at her sleeping face he then notices what she is wearing. She has a fiery red bikini top on with a black mini skirt that has red trimmings similar to flames… fire proof clothes that with stand high temps… a gift from her father when she was five… the outfit grows and changes as the owner likes. Its current outfit is an unconscious choice as Mai doesn't really know that. He realizes he's staring at Mai's body and feels arousal and has a minor bloody nose. He practically flees the room thankful that there are no camera's and no one is around

Locks himself in his room, face bright red and a _small_ problem down below. Has a shower but is still unable to get the sight of her body out of his mind. Sighs then goes to sleep.

Wait three days for Mai to wake up so they pack up and leave to take her home. They aren't too worried as they found a note from M's dad that she'll be a sleep for a time and that she'll be fine as she is feeding off her powers. Takes turns in looking after Mai.

Naru's turn she wakes. They talk…Q and A time. Everything is revealed. Mai's real Name too as she already knows about Naru's. There were only two water elemental in the entire world now there's one and Mai knew that the other was Oliver Davis. When she saw Naru she automatically knew him…his eyes gave him away…but was confused as to why he was using an alias and decided to play along. She also didn't understand that he didn't know about her until she got a visit from her father explaining that that the Lord Elemental of the Southern Lands was a prideful, greedy, corrupt prick that couldn't even bother to give his sons a sec thought and explain who and what they were seeing as their mum couldn't' since she died not long after childbirth. When they were five they finally learnt the name of their biological father.

Naru felt a pull to Mai but thought it was his esp and pk and not an elemental tug of recognition and connection. Naru gives Mai a month off to get herself under control. When her dad comes to get her for personal training. He offers to train Naru but refuses to saying he has a group of idiots to control and it wouldn't do if the only two who can control them were gone and that they would probably destroy the building. He also needs to get a pile of work done and he still needs time adjust t everything.

Her dad just say that when he's ready that's fine and since he's limiting Mai's training he'll have to bring her to train alons side him. Mai goes to protest until he says that will be able to learn how to control his PK and that even when he learn shis other powers his PK wont be as disastorous since he'll have another better outlet for the power but Mai can still help amplify it to a greater degree without any severe complications.


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost hunt idea

On a case mai ends up being chased by a spirit and they run past a thermal imaging camera. Where the ghost disappears heads to the base as Naru is watching the recording. The spirit in the camera is a blue shape and mai is as well. Naru asks her if she knows why she's shown as blue on the thermal camera when she should be red orangey colour. She says she doesn't know but does. Naru has a suspicion. She's half a spirit. Her father is a spirit while her mother is a human/medium. Since it's close to her 16th/18th? Birthday her body is struggling with her spirit half and her spirit powers are battling her psychic ones …is there even a difference… Birthday comes and in the end both halves of her reach a middle grounding which is quite rare as most Halflings die from the overload in power from either side. Pure Halflings…mai etc. are quite powerful and sometimes need another person to assist in controlling their power. Goes through three stages:

Stage one at age thirteen (start of puberty for most children) THE BECOMING…when the powers first begin to truly evolve and show. Though sometimes there are early signs of manifestation at a young age such as Oliver and Eugene Davis. Not uncommon. Most don't go further that stage one and end up as weak to moderate strength psychic users. These people are not fully Halflings though they might have been touched by a spirit at birth or have had some kind of spiritual influence during the pregnancy like Masako.

Stage two at age sixteen. THE BATTLE…when both halves of spirit and human battle for dominance. Can last for up to a month, most of the time it's so painful that that it feels as if your genetic makeup as being torn apart and reconstructed several times over…and it is… other times there's no pain and one can often mistake it as completion of the process, this usually occurs just before they die…most of the time…There are quite a number who reach this stage but very few who survive the process. Those who have had the spirit half win become more spirit and are unable to live in the real world. Usually when the spirit wins it's because the human half is not strong enough. This is the most common result. Their strength varies. While most of the time the father is the spirit it is not uncommon to have a spirit mother. Most of the times they'll be raised in the spirit world and never manifest their human side without human influences. There a rare cases when the human half wins and dominates over the spirit side. This is caused by the human parent having either a strong will and passing that same will to the child or a strong psychic ability. They become extremely sensitive to paranormal phenomena and beings majority of the time causing instability of the mind. Most end up committing suicide or are in an asylum, only one out of every five will be able to handle the strain. The last course that can happen is extremely rare. It is when both the spirit side and human side merge on an equal ground and become incredibly stable. Those who are lucky enough to reach middle ground have large amounts of power. So much that it can rip you apart this is why a partner is sometimes required though they are not always needed. When the Halfling needs to use their power without a partner they have to use small amounts or the strain becomes too much for the body to handle. There are a few Halflings that don't need a partner to use their power as their bodies are able to handle copious amounts of stress. They can still use a partner if they want as it magnifies the power ten (?) fold. Halflings are able to use both spiritual power and psychic power. (Such as mai Naru and gene). Two Halflings can create a partnership.

There is a fine line between spirit power and psychic power and sometimes they can be difficult to distinguish.

The third and last Stage is called THE SETTLING… it is when a pure Halfling's power fully mature and they gain a major/master in one area of their power that they are comfortable and can use with expertise and ease. Such as telepathy or aura reading etc. This is their focal/main power and while they can still use the other types this is the most distinguished. After mastering one it is possible to gain a mastery of more though it can take many years of training.

Spirit powers include:  
walking through objects  
moving objects with the mind  
use of the elements and temperature (different to below)  
communication and ability to touch with spirits  
go into dreams  
other abilities as such a spirit would

Psychic powers include  
telepathy  
esp.  
post, and pre cognitive dreams  
aura reading  
Pyro/hydro kinesis  
etc

Strength of halflings also depends on the lunar and solar rotations.  
e.g. Mai was concieved on a solar eclipse, born on a full blue moon and came of age on a solar eclipse  
e.g. Naru and Gene


	7. Chapter 7

Naru's P.O.V

Rain was pelting down as we arrived at our destination, the Chou (Butterfly) orphanage. It was late and everyone was soaked and exhausted as we began trudging up the steep slope. I could barely hear or see anything further than a metre in front of me. Getting closer I realized that the orphanage was a mansion (a fact that the client had neglected to mention, _just_ to make my job harder).

Beside me I heard that annoying monk yell over the thunder, "Who's that?" I looked up and saw a young woman about 17 yelling at a middle aged man and he was yelling back. A gust of wind brought their 'conversation' our way.

"Give them back! I _know_ they're here and I want them back," she was screaming.

"Look, I can't give them to you because you are too young and immature to be able to raise a child let alone **two**."

"I. Don't. Care. How. Old. I. Am. I JUST WANT MY CHILDREN! Maybe you should try carrying around twins for nine months, _without_ help and then give birth to them. Then maybe you'll understand," she was sobbing quietly now.

The man sighed, "Go home kid," and with that he shut the door.

We stood there, not noticing that the rain had lessened. The others were about to move but something told me to wait. "Stay where you are?" I commanded in a harsh whisper. They obeyed unconsciously, slightly confused. My eyes never left the figure of the woman.

She composed herself and pulled herself off the ground. She glared at the closed door. "I WANT MY BABIES!" she yelled and with an unnoticeable flick of the wrist, sent the doors flying off their hinges. She marched in and I immediately sent my body into a sprint not caring to see if the others followed.

I saw the woman dodge past the servants, maids and the occasional child. Now that i had the light i could see that she was short. Her chocolate brown hair hung halfway between the shoulders and waist. Something about her sprint reminded me of someone but I couldn't think of who it was, until she tripped over a small toy and was sent flying down the stairs. Her familiar shriek rang throughout the halls causing my mind to kick into over drive, as it sent my body racing to the falling body,

"MAI!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V

They SPR team was shocked as the doors were sent flying by an unknown force. Their reaction time was nonexistent as their young boss bolted up the rest of the hill and inside. The others, though considerably slower, followed.

They reached the entrance in time to hear "MAI!" and saw the black covered youth catch the falling brunette. They watched as Naru cradled the sobbing girl while she clutched his black sweater. Naru stood up, impervious to the crowd of onlookers, with Mai gathered in his arms. The man they saw earlier stormed in red faced.

"Ah, Kaito san, can you direct me to the base?" he asked their employer before the man could question him. The man gaped like a goldfish before composing himself.

"Right this way, Shibuya san. I hope it s to your satisfaction."

Naru nodded his approval, "Our equipment is still in the van. As it is currently raining right now we will have to set up base tomorrow. It is late and I now have to deal with her, please point out the way to the rooms that was requested."

With that a maid led them to their rooms. Monks room was the first stop, followed by Ayako, John, Masako, Yasuhara then Lin and Madoka's. Naru frowned as the maid led him down another couple of corridors and finally to a room at the end of the hall.

"Kaito sama has placed you in a special room. His room is only 3 doors down to the left if you have any need to speak with him." Naru nodded as the maid opened the door for him. He looked around. His room was like a house complete with a lounge room with a plasma TV, kitchen, on suite and bedroom. God you would never think that this place was an orphanage.

He placed Mai on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He sighed and decided to question her in the morning when she was awake. He sighed it had been almost two years since he had left. He had missed Mai the most and when he came back he had been devastated to discover that she had been missing.

He sat on the couch drying his saturated hair, thinking, when there was a knock on his door and in came the rest of the team. He glared at them but was ignored.

"Where's Mai?" asked Monk glancing around.

"She's in there," he replied throwing the damp towel down beside him. He was saved from any more questions when the client entered.

"There is some food prepared for you if you wish to eat. I ask you to keep the noise down as the children are asleep." He left followed by the intruders. Lin was the last to leave giving the young man a curious look.

When the door shut Naru sighed in relief.


	8. Chapter 8

Scary Mai O.O' DX

Really now Mai do you honestly think I wouldn't notice that you were actually quite intelligent with an I.Q. that rivals mine.

And here I was thinking you really were an _idiot scientist_. Mai smirked. Naru's eye twitched at the nickname. Confused looks were traded. Yes I know everything. It wasn't that hard. Just a small promise of pain in a scary voice can get you everything these days…well as long as you know which cards to pull… a sinister smile told Naru all he needed to know to know that she was _not_ happy about his alias. A panicked expression crossed his face quickly. Not quickly enough though as they all seemed to have seen it. This caused Mai to Smile innocently and happily at her mentally tortured boss while their co-workers watched in a mixture of shock fear and amusement.

"Um…what's going on?" Asked Ayako, hesitantly Silence descended as Mai settled a blank gaze on the Miko. A shudder made its way down everyones spines causing the tense atmosphere to grow heavier. Just as it was getting unbearable a knock sounded on the door and their client entered.


End file.
